It all starts with a dream
by beautiful-mess13
Summary: Clary and Jace had a fight. So Jace throws pebbles at Clary's window at 3 in the morning. The two make up eventually and Jace spends the night, but then someone suddenly spoils this event. Can you guess who? Read to find out.
1. Oh, he's an angel for sure

Clary, even in her sleep, was in pain. She was dreaming vividly of Jace, the both of them standing at the edge of a cliff, Jace at its tip. He was standing with his back to her, a pair of cotton-white angel's wings on his back where the shoulder blades should've been. They were ruffling in a manner of trying to shake off the excess feathers, like a bird about to take flight. She was desperately calling his name, her voice hoarse from all the shouting. The sight of him was blinding and she was deaf to everything, unaware of the ruckus happening behind her. She stretched her right hand in front of her and attempted to walk towards him, but an invisible wall was separating the two of them. With a groan she pushed and kicked the wall with all her might but it didn't budge. She called out his name again and this time he turned; his eyes were ablaze and face twisted with pain. He mouthed the words 'I love you' before turning his head back again. In a sudden burst of white light he spread his wings and took off, higher and higher, into the open sky just as the wall dissipated beneath Clary's touch. She broke into a run and stopped at the tip of the cliff, her eyes swimming with tears as she screamed his name, over and over until he was just a fleck in the sky. She fell to her knees. She felt the ground crumble under her as it gave away and suddenly she was free-falling, arms flailing, screaming but no voice came out-

She woke with a gasp. She sat up, catching her breath. For a moment she couldn't see anything inside Luke's guest room. Then, as her eyes adjusted and she recovered the rest of her senses, she realized there was a soft thumping on her window. She turned just in time to see a pebble collide with the glass, creating the sound. She frowned.

Who threw pebbles at a random person's window at 3 in the morning? Clary was flabbergasted. With a groan she stood up, walked over to the window and looked down. Then her mouth fell open.

It was Jace. Jace, with his all black Shadowhunter outfit, his hands full of rocks. The moment he saw Clary's face appear on the window pane he dropped them all and they landed on the ground with a loud thud.

Clary pushed the sliding pane up, letting a cold breeze waft into the room, blowing in her face. "Jace! What are you doing?" called out, her voice full of exasperation. She nearly forgot about their last phone conversation which had happened only a few hours ago. Ogling at the look on Jace's face, she suddenly remembered why he was there and that she was supposed to be mad, but after the dream she just had she can't quite manage it. "Clary! Listen to me. Please."

His pleading tone almost gave it away, but with a look of indignation she started to turn away from the window, which sent Jace panicking and ran straight to Luke's gate and rattled it with all his might, forgetting the fact that he had his stele with him and could've just easily used an opening rune to spare him the trouble. Clary, startled by the noise made a silent prayer of thanks that Luke wasn't around. Before Jace woke the entire neighborhood up she dashed out of the room, clambered downstairs and unlocked the front door, seizing the handle with one hand and stumbling out onto the front porch.

Jace froze, his hands still on the gate. His breathing was hard, as if he'd just run all the way down from the Institute. His face was pale and shining with perspiration. Clary was anxious, too. She wanted to feel the rage she'd been feeling earlier that night but seemed to have lost them. Surrendering to her instincts she walked down the steps, crossed the lawn and opened the gate. Jace breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you forgiving me?" he asked hopefully. Clary had to consider that. "Sort of...maybe. I don't know," she said, shaking her head. She looked down.

"Is this the part where we make up and kiss?" he asked rather uncertainly with a hint of humor in his voice, and realizing she wasn't moving took an involuntary step towards her. "Don't-" Clary warned, taking a step back. "Before we do, I've got something to show you." And with that she grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him inside the house, upstairs and into her room, Jace being submissive the entire time and not even raising a single complaint. 


	2. You know you

Jace sat quietly beside Clary on the bed. She had her sketchpad on her lap and was drawing an exact replica of what her dream had been. Jace looked at the drawing and studied it, his face cryptic. He put his hand on top of her free hand, and she shivered beneath his warm touch. With a sigh she finished the last part of her comic strip, the part where Jace was gone and she was falling into the water below. She put her pencil down, her expression smug but her face determined.

"Hey, let me see." He held his hand out to her and she reluctantly gave him her drawing. Jace studied the drawing more closely, his frown becoming more evident as he moved from one strip to another. He got to the last part and firmly closed the sketchpad, looking at Clary intently with eyes full of concern. He twisted his body to face her, cupping his hands to her face. "You know, this will never happen, alright?" he said. She put her hands on top of his. "I know. I just...have this ongoing fear that one of these days something is bound to go wrong," she replied. She looked up at him, embarrassed. "I shouldn't have gotten mad. I'm sorry."

Jace put a finger to her lips. "Shh...you shouldn't be. I was just being completely stupid. And you should always know that I trust you with my life." Clary smiled. "I never thought you'd get insecure over Simon. You always seemed so...sure of yourself." Jace let out a low chuckle, then raised his eyebrow at her playfully. "I am not," he said defiantly, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "I just happened to [i]really[/i] hate his guts."

"But not Simon," Clary said quickly. "No, not Simon. Well not all the time, anyway." Clary threw her head back, shoulders relaxing. It was such a relief to not hold anything back anymore.

She lay back in her bed, staring at the shadows on the ceiling. Jace lay beside her and she put her head on his chest. He put his arm around her and whispered, "I love you" to her ear. His breath tickled her skin in an awfully good way. "I love you, too," she whispered back through the darkness of her small room.

The early morning was peacefully quiet, and all Clary had ever wanted was sharing a bed with her. Difficult as it might be to believe, sometimes the reality of things just catches you off-guard. And for awhile everything was right in the world; with that, she closed her eyes. 


	3. Light of day

**A/N Last. Simon is a daylighter but Jace and Clary don't know it. Simon might be slightly OOC. Review :-)**

Clary woke with a jolt, only to realize that a hand was pressed firmly into hers. She slowly opened one bleary eye, then another, and found herself staring up at the white ceiling. A rhythmic breathing was tickling her ear. She looked to her left and found Jace's sleeping face, inches from hers. She jerked her hand so hard Jace stirred in his sleep. She calmed down almost immediately, the shock wearing out.

So it wasn't just a dream. Jace HAD spent the night beside her, in bed. With another startled gasp she remembered Luke, horror dawning on her face. She wondered if Luke was already around and what she was supposed to say to him had he managed to check in on her, for he knew that she never locked the door and found Jace sleeping beside her. She swallowed.

She carefully unlaced her fingers from his and sat up, taking in the room and the lean figure of Jace. His blonde hair was messily ruffled but to Clary he still looked effortlessly attractive. He was still wearing the same clothes, only taking off his jacket which was now resting on the hook behind the door. She crept out of bed as quietly as she could, crossed the room in quick strides and stepped out, closing the door behind her, trying to make as little sound as she could.

She wheeled around and squeaked in surprise. On the kitchen table was Luke, tired but otherwise alert and steady, a coffee mug in one hand and piece of toast in another. With a last bite he finished off his toast and looked at her meaningfully. "Morning," he said matter-of- factly, gesturing to Clary with his now empty hand. "Before anything else, would you care to explain how a boy could magically appear in your bed at three in the morning?" he asked, his tone modulated but unaccusing.

Clary cleared her throat. "It's not like what you think," she said quickly, mouth going dry. She wanted to kick herself for being so careless. "No worries," Luke said, holding his hands up. "I was just wondering. So, explanation?"

Clary inhaled deeply before starting. "Well, Jace and I had had a fight, and I can't believe it either when he showed up at your gate at midnight, and I rushed downstairs to get him and we just talked for awhile and I guess he was tired and I was too, and we just drifted off to sleep after that and... that was what happened." She said all of this in a rush, her heart pounding.

Luke nodded slowly. "So you hadn't bothered to send him home after you talked, I take it?"  
>Clary bit her lower lip. "No- no, I guess I hadn't considered that." She carefully avoided Luke's eyes.<p>

He clapped his hands together. "Alright then. I believe you. Go wake him up so you can have breakfast."

Clary blinked and stared at Luke, not believing her ears. "That's it? I- I'm not in trouble or anything?" her voice was surprisingly high- pitched. Luke frowned. "Were you expecting me to ground you? I thought you were too old for that." With a chuckle Luke added, "And besides, you kids are better off figuring things out on your own. Assuming," he paused and looked at Clary. "Nothing serious between you two happens, and you know what I'm talking about." Clary raised her eyebrows at Luke. "You can count on it," she said, breathing a sigh of relief, knowing that it was over. As an afterthought she added, "And you know that Jace is not like that." Luke nodded his approval at that. "Of course." But deep inside Clary highly doubted it. She knew Jace could go all the way if he wanted to.

Luke stood up, walking towards the counter and picking up the phone. "Now go wake up your boyfriend," he said slyly, with an edge to his tone. "How are you two up for pizza for breakfast?"

"Sounds great," Clary said. She turned around and went back inside her room, leaving Luke to his newfound humor and wondering what on earth what was it he found interesting about her and Jace. She's not unallowed to date anyone now, is she? Especially now when they've made absolutely sure that nothing was wrong with her and Jace finding their relationship to be more than just friends.

She looked up and found Jace sitting at the edge of the bed, staring innocently at her. A smile had crept up his face. "I thought you'd come back," he said, trying his best not to sound amused. "You didn't have any trouble with Luke out there, did you? Cause I won't bother explaining." Clary leaned against the door. "Not really. He's pretty understanding, you see."

Jace nodded and stood up, walking over to the window. "What time is it? I think I need to go back to the Institute."

Clary crossed the room to the window, reaching for his hand. "Luke invited you for breakfast. Can't you stay for awhile?" she said in her pleading tone. She flinched. She almost never talked like that. It seemed to have an effect on Jace though.

"What? Of course I can," he said quickly, turning his head to face her. His golden eyes, tinged with amber, looked very bright. "Would you like to come to the Institute with me? Isabelle said she misses you. And Max wants his manga back," he said, pointing to a stack of books on Clary's bedside table.

Clary laughed. "I almost forgot about that," she said. "Okay, I'll go with you."

A knock on the door startled the both of them as they heard Luke's voice from the other side. "Your breakfast's here," he called out. "Coming," Clary prompted back.

She crossed the room with Jace, not letting go of his hand.  
>She opened the door carefully, glancing around, and realizing Luke wasn't there led Jace out of the room to sit on the kitchen table. A pizza box lay in the middle of it.<p>

They sat across from each other, Jace staring idly up at her. "What?" she asked, feeling hot in the face. Jace never stares at her like that.

"I'm just glad we're not fighting anymore," he said, opening the lid of the box and grabbing a slice. Clary grabbed one after him. "It gets tiring after awhile, I think," she said, looking at him over her pizza. Jace swallowed before saying, "What gets tiring?"

"You know, the 'trying to stay mad' business when all there is to it is we just want to catch each other's attention when things get quiet."

Jace raised an eyebrow at her. "What makes you think I'm intentionally trying to catch your attention? Not without you naturally giving it to me, anyway," he added as she opened her mouth to say something. Clary frowned. "You're unbelievable," she said, unable to hide her smile. "It's true!" he said, grinning. "Or am I just that eye-catching? Sometimes I feel that my charm is too much for you, don't you agree?"

Clary groaned. "If it weren't for your being so thick all the time, everyone would've liked you. I'd have a much harder time keeping you to myself." Jace laughed. "Don't you worry about that. Even if that were the case I wouldn't give any girl out there a second glance."

Clary rolled her eyes. "Don't even think about it." As much as she'd hate to admit, gorgeous girls like Isabelle were always on the top of her things-to-worry-about list.

He looked at her amusedly. "I won't. They don't have anything against you, anyway." Clary's eyebrows shot up. "And what makes you think so?" she asked, wondering if Jace was making fun of her.

"Because you're perfect," he said without a moment's hesitation. "You're beautiful, kind, smart. You're undeniably talented, and you're the only one who understands me. Sometimes I think you're too good to be true," he said, smiling a crooked smile. "But then I realize I'm too good to be true too, so I guess we're just fairly matched."

Clary broke into a grin, then laughed. She shook her head. "I never thought you'd get down to saying that," she said. Jace frowned. "What part? The one where I tell you that I'm perfect? Cause I'm pretty sure about that."

"Ok, that one I believe, but not that thing about me. I'm not perfect, for the record. I know you are and that's why you're a perfect catch, but I never think the same way about myself. And that's why I'm so lucky to have you."

Jace looked at her, disbelieving. "Have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately? I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. And don't even think about doubting my judgment. When I mean something, I mean it well."

Clary blushed deeply at that short speech of his. What was she supposed to say? Now that Jace had allowed himself to give away something up to that extent, and Clary knew it wasn't that easy for him. Saying things like that, she knew, was a huge effort. Though at that moment, it seemed as if all the words he'd said were heartfelt.

"Um, thanks," she said sheepishly, just as Luke entered the room, sparing her a moment to collect herself. Luke was looking right at Jace.

Jace had to tear his gaze away from Clary. "Hey, Luke. Thanks for... everything."

Luke looked rather apologetically at the two of them, sensing he must've walked in on something private. "Don't mention it," he said, shrugging. "I just came in to tell Clary that Simon's downstairs."

Just as Clary expressed her initial surprise and Luke went back out, Jace's face hardened. What could the mundane possibly want from his girlfriend at such an early morning? He knew he had to stop being hostile with him just because she still cares for Simon, but with that kind of behaviour Jace thought Simon was making it quite hard for the both of them.

Clary noticed Jace's expression at the mention of Simon's name and rushed to his aid. "Don't worry about him," she said confidently. "He's still my best friend, remember." Jace paused for a moment before saying, "I know. But I'd rather go down with you."

Jace stood up and offered her his hand and she took it without hesitation. They went out of the kitchen, downstairs and into the sitting room, hand in hand just as Simon's face came to view. Outside Clary heard the rev of Luke's truck.

She peered out the window, seeing him peel through the driveway. "Luke says he's got some errands to take care of," Simon said, following her gaze.

He was standing by the door awkwardly, as if deciding whether to sit down or not. With his vampire grace Clary realized he wouldn't look uneasy even if he was, and right now was no exception. "What is he doing here?" he said, pointing at Jace, his tone harsh. "It's 7 in the morning."

Clary frowned at Simon's unusually rude attitude. "He spent the night here," she said boldly. "And I don't think it should be any of your concern. What are you doing here, anyway?" she retorted, her temper flaring up. She might have known him for more than half her life, but it wasn't any excuse for him to treat Jace just as he wanted to.

Simon was taken aback. He hadn't expected himself to be that arrogant. He ignored Clary's question and said, "I was just surprised, that's all," his tone becoming more even.

"Surprised at what?" Jace spat, not a hint of friendliness in his tone. "That Clary would think of letting me sleep beside her at night? You should get used to it," he drawled.

"No. I was just surprised that someone's already taken my place beside her in bed, that's all," he snapped back.

Clary took a sharp breath. "Simon, I think you need to shut up. And maybe you're forgetting, but the last time we did that we were ten," she said, irritation in her voice. "And that hadn't meant anything, in case you were wondering."

"I think you should leave, mundie. You're still just a mundane to me," Jace added before Simon could speak. "You've ruined our morning quite enough."

Clary was reluctantly feeling the same way about Simon. She trusted him to be the one to understand, but right now it seems as if he needs some growing up to do. Had he even intended to make Jace jealous? Clary shook her head in disbelief and disappointment, shooting Simon a venomous stare. "Do whatever it is you need to do, don't even bother spoiling your good day's sleep visiting me. Come to think of it, I don't even know how you managed to get out of your lair when the sun's out," she pointed out, not realizing it before. Jace looked at her before interrupting. "Don't worry, hun. They have ways of keeping themselves in the dark."

That did it for Simon. 'Hun'? What was he playing at? "I know. But you didn't have to be such a bastard about it."

Clary's face fell. What the hell has happened to Simon? It's as if she doesn't know him anymore.

Jace let go of her hand and darted to Simon, pinning him to the door. "Don't you dare call me that," he said through gritted teeth. Simon was staring at Jace with a look of surprise and apprehension. After a few seconds Clary was suddenly beside him, grabbing his arm. "Jace, don't. Simon, please leave. Now."

Simon straightened up just as Jace let go of him. With a glare he opened the door behind him and went out, slamming it shut. Clary saw him cross the lawn and step out the gate, ducking into the nearby alley, not even trying to avoid the patch of morning sunlight. She wondered wearily how he was able to stand such brightness without burning up.

She reluctantly looked back at Jace. "I'm sorry. I still can't believe he'd act like that," she said shyly. Jace's expression softened as he looked at her. He reached out his hands to cup her face. "Hey, it's not your fault. Let's just forget it and go to the Institute, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>This story is supposed to end here, since I don't know what should happen next and continuing on to the Institute would be quite pointless, unless I come up with another idea of course, or you guys do. Anyway hope y'all like it. ;)<strong>


End file.
